Olga Peña
Olga Peña is the housemaid in the Castillo house. She loves and cares a lot about Violetta, like if she was her daughter, but still, she loves everyone in the Castillo's house. At the beginning of Season 1, it is shown that she has a crush on Ramallo, but she was annoyed when he always asked for "personal space" and when he told her he only wants to be her friend. In Season 2, she started dating Oscar Cardoso, thing that made Ramallo jealous, and then, after he finally confessed his feelings for her, she broke up with Cardoso, because she still had feelings for Ramallo. At the final show of the Studio, they shared their first kiss. Personality Olga is sweet, funny and caring. She loves Violetta very much, and they're very close to each other. She has a huge crush on Ramallo, but he always use his "personal space" as an excuse. Olga is a good woman, she takes care of Violetta a lot, she treats her like her own daughter, but the problem is that, she can't take care of her like a mother. Olga is very spontaneous, talkative, funny and outgoing. She is very honest too, but it is one of her default, because she always tells someone the truth at the worst moment that can be. She is also a good and caring friend, but she gets jealous very easily. Character History 'Season 1' Part 1 At the beginning of the series, Olga is shown to be a funny and spontaneous woman, excited to see Violetta and Germán again. She takes a lot of care of Violetta and Germán, and cleans up the house and does all the chores, and she seems to like doing it. Later, when she discovered Violetta's secret, she tried her best not to tell anyone, but she was still mad at Ramallo for not letting her now sooner. Part 2 At the end of Season 1, after she and Ramallo quit their jobs because Germán was going to marry Jade, they moved to Angie's house; but sometimes they were kind of annoying, so they went back to the Castillo's house after Germán blew Jade off at their wedding. She was also super happy for Violetta because her father let her attend the Studio. 'Season 2' Part 1 At the beginning of Season 2, Olga started dating Oscar Cardoso, which made Ramallo a little jealous. But after some time, Olga broke up with Cardoso because she still had feelings for Ramallo. Part 2 At the end of Season 2, Ramallo finally confessed his feelings for Olga, and, at the final show of the Studio, they shared their first kiss and then they became a couple. 'Season 3' Part 1 At the begging she tricks Lisandro Ramallo into thinking that he's dreaming and she wants to marry him. After that, she leaves him and meets and falls in love with Beto Benvenuto and she and Ramallo fight all the time. Part 2 TBA Trivia *She is the housemaid of the Castillo house. *She is currently dating Ramallo. *Olga makes chocolate cakes for Violetta all the time. *She once mentioned that she has a niece. *She dislikes Jade and Matías. *She loves Violetta a lot, like if she was her daughter. *She knows that Angie has been dating Rafa Palmer. *She mentioned that she had many boyfriends, who broke her heart. *She watches too many soap operas. *Olga ships Germangie. *She once said that her father was very similar to Germán; he didn't let her go out with boys until when she was 29 years old. *She revealed to Violetta that she had a lot of boyfriends, but all of them broke her heart. *She loves cooking and she says that the kitchen is her "kingdom". *She loves singing and dancing. *Her favorite song might be "Tienes El Talento", because she used to sing it s lot in Season 1. *She doesn't like it when someone tries to clean up the house, because she says this is her job. *She hates it when Ramallo asks for personal space. *She is usually seen wearing a pink or a blue shirt or apron. *She thinks ghosts exist, she even called two ghost busters, who were actually thieves. *The name Olga means 'holy'.Meaning of Olga *She wanted to watch Violetta singing on the reality show on the computer, but she doesn't know much about the Internet and technology so she asked Ramallo to teach her. But after a time, she became more skilled. *She and Ramallo sang the song "Espacio Personal". *She joins a band along with Beto and Ramallo called "Personal Space" *She falls in love with Beto in Season 3 of Violetta. *She once described Germán as an un-feeling man with a heart of stone. *She disliked Angie's replacement, Ingrid. *She sang with Beto and Ramallo many times. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Violetta Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Friends of German Castillo Category:Friends of Lisandro Ramallo Category:Friends of Violetta Castillo Category:Friends of Angie Carrara Category:Olga Related Pages